1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system power management, and more particularly to an information handling system adaptive high performance power delivery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interface with peripheral devices through cables that couple to ports disposed at the information handling systems. For example, an information handling system often includes a port for interfacing with a display, such as a DisplayPort port, a network, such as an Ethernet Category 5 port, and a storage device, such as a SATA or PCIe port. In some cases, peripherals are designed to interact with information handling systems through non-specialized ports, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports. USB provides a standardized serial link through which external devices can exchange information with an information handling system. For example, keyboards, mice, hard disk drives, displays, cameras, smartphones and other devices can exchange information with information handling systems by coupling a USB cable between standardized USB ports of the device and the information handling system. A USB standard protocol establishes communication with a handshake between the devices so that a wide variety of data types can use a common protocol.
In some situations, power to run peripheral devices is not readily available, such as in a remote location where an information handling system runs on an internal battery. Even where external power is available, interfacing peripherals with both external power and an information handling system is inconvenient to an end user. To provide greater convenience to end users, some information handling system peripheral ports provide power to peripherals. One example of this is USB, which includes a configuration descriptor that specifies power consumption by a peripheral device. A USB device specifies it power consumption in 2 mA units and provides low power bus functions, high power bus functions and self-powered bus functions. Power provided from a USB port can run components of the peripheral or re-charge a battery that runs the components. Low powered bus functions draw all power to run the peripheral device from the bus and are limited to one unit. High powered bus functions draw all their power from the bus and are limited to one unit until configuration is complete, after which they can drain up to five units. Self-powered peripherals draw one unit from the bus and rely on internal power for the remainder of their power consumption.
Portable smartphones are a common peripheral that receive power from information handling systems. When an end user interfaces a portable telephone with an information handling system USB port, the end user can communicate information between the information handling system and portable telephones, such as by downloading pictures, while at the same time re-charging the battery of the portable telephone. USB allows charging of the battery of a smartphone or other peripheral with a standard downstream port (SDP), a charging downstream port (CDP) or a dedicated charging port (DCP). SDP provides a maximum of 500 mA when configured. A peripheral can recognize SDP with hardware by detecting that data lines D+ and D− are separately grounded through 15 kOhms, however, enumeration is still required by the USB specification. CDP supplies up to 1.5 A without enumeration by using a hardware handshake implemented by manipulating the D+ and D− lines before turning the data lines over to the USB transceiver. DCP allows up to 1.5 A of charging without digital communication by detecting a short between D+ and D−. If a peripheral attempts to draw power from a USB port at a rate greater than the port is specified to provide, the port will likely fail, such as by blowing a fuse. However, in some instances, charging a battery with the USB standard current can take a significant amount of time.